bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = 24 kwietnia | gender = Kobieta | height = 176 cm | weight = 63 kg | affiliation = | previous affiliation = Armia Arrancarów Aizena | occupation = | previous occupation = 3 Espada | team = | previous team = Espada | partner = Pesche Guatiche i Dondochakka Birstanne | base of operations = Hueco Mundo | relatives = Brak | resurrección = Gamuza | manga debut = Tom 28, Rozdział 245 | anime debut = Odcinek 145 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japanese voice = Tomoko Kaneda | english voice = Colleen O'Shaughnessey | spanish voice = }} , pierwotnie niepoprawnie romanizowana jako Neliel Tu Oderschvank. Jest byłą Tercera (3) Espada. Znana jest także jako Nel Tu (ネル・トゥ, Neru Tu) i jako mała, dobroduszna, mała dziewczynka Arrancar. Mieszka na pustyni Hueco Mundo z jej przybranymi braćmi, właściwie jej byłymi Fracción: Dondochakką Bilstin i Pesche Guatiche, z ich "zwierzątkiem" Bawabawą. Wygląd Cechy ogólne wyglądu Obie formy mają kilka wspólnych cech: *Zielone włosy. *Dziecięcy głos i charakter. *Purpurowe znamię pod oczami. *Kształt maski. Dziecięca postać Poznajemy ją jako małą, dobroduszną dziewczynkę. Ma jasnozielone włosy, zielonkawe oczy oraz bliznę na grzbiecie nosa. Ubrana jest w zielony, poszarpany "worek" z kapturem. Jej maska została uszkodzona podczas walki z Nnoitrą (aktualny 5 Espada, kiedyś 8) kilka lat wcześniej. Dorosła postać thumb|left|Dorosła forma Prawdziwa forma Neliel: jest dorosłą kobietą z dużym biustem i długimi, zielonymi lokami. Jej maska jest mniej dziecinna i posiada zakrzywione rogi (przypomina maskę barana). Nie wiadomo, gdzie ma swoją dziurę Hollowa. Jej tatuaż mówiący o poprzedniej randze znajduje się na jej plecach. Jest to duża trójka mówiąca o tym, że Nel była kiedyś 3 Espadą w armii Aizena. Osobowość Nel poznajemy jako małe dziecko gdy Ichigo, Ishida i Chad spotykają ją w Hueco Mundo. Nel wierzy, że to Shinigami są źli. Jej byli Fracción są dla niej jak bracia. Spędzają razem czas bawiąc się w coś, co nazywają "wiecznym berkiem". Jest beztroska, wesoła i ufna. W swojej dorosłej formie Neliel jest dorosłą kobietą z charakterem dziecka. Nie lubi walczyć i stara się tego unikać. Historia Gdy była w Espadzie, jej towarzyszem był ówczesny 8 Espada - Nnoitra Jiruga. Gdy Nnoitra nie mógł pokonać Nel, sprzymierzył się z Szayelem Aporro Granzem który nie był jeszcze członkiem Espady, a raczej w tym momencie to członkostwo stracił. Przy pomocy urządzenia Szayela, Nitora atakuje Nel od tyłu. thumb|right|Nelliel jako Espada Po tym wydarzeniu Nel traci część swojej maski i zmienia się w dziecko, a jej moc zostaje zapieczętowana. Fabuła Hueco Mundo Nel żyła w Hueco Mundo ze swoimi przybranymi braćmi: Dondo Chakką i Pesche Guatishe i ich maskotką, Bawabawą. Nel lęka się Shinigami, ponieważ myśli że oni są faktycznie "tymi złymi". Pomimo to zaprzyjaźnia się z Ichigo i staje się jego przewodnikiem po Las Noches. Obserwując walkę Grimmjowa z Ichigo, Nel przekonuje Orihime że Ichigo wciąż się nie zmienił, i że nie ma się go bać, chociaż ma na sobie maskę Hollowa. Gdy Ichigo prawie ginie z rąk Nnoitry, Nel pod wpływem silnych emocji wraca do swojej dorosłej postaci i walczy ze swoim dawnym towarzyszem. thumb|right|200px|Numer Nelliel Po uwolnieniu Zanpakutou ma nad nim dużą przewagę, lecz ceną za Resurrección jest powrót do dziecięcej formy i to w najgorszym możliwym momencie - kiedy Nnoitra miał już zginąć z jej rąk. Moce i Umiejętności Jako była 3 Espada, Neliel jest bardzo silna. Mimo tego, że Nnoitra oznajmił że siła aktualnej Espady jest nieporównywalna do siły poprzedniej Espady, przegrywa jednak z Nel i nie zostaje zabity tylko dlatego, że jego dawna towarzyszka najpierw dawała mu fory, a gdy w końcu chciała się go pozbyć, wróciła do postaci dziecka. Dziecięca postać W tej formie nie nosi ze sobą swojego Zanpakutou. *'Lecznicza ślina': ślina Nel może leczyć rany a dokładniej jej wymioty choć sama uważa to za ślinę. *'Cero Doble': mimo że w tej formie potrafi używać tej techniki, ograniczona ona jest do wchłonięcia Cero przeciwnika i następnie zaatakowania nim. Za cenę wyczerpania może wchłonąć i zwrócić Cero uwolnionej postaci byłego Espady. *'Szczątkowe Sonido': w tej formie potrafi używać szczątkowej postaci Sonido nazywanej przez nią "Chouka Soku" - Super Szybkość. W trakcie jego używania, oczy jej maski świecą. Dorosła postać frame|right||Cero Doble W tej postaci nosi ze sobą Zanpakutou. I mimo niechęci do walk posiada umiejętności, które stawiają ją nieco poniżej obecnej czołówki Espady. *'Mistrzyni walki mieczem': Nel bez problemu świetnie walczy mieczem, oddaje bardzo precyzyjne i silne ataki. *'Mistrzyni walki wręcz': jej umiejętności w tym zakresie również są imponujące, a w połączeniu z jej walką mieczem Nel może być niesamowicie groźna. *'Mistrzyni Sonido': jej Sonido jest również wysokiej jakości, z łatwością dotrzymuje kroku Nnoitrze. *'Hierro': potrafi blokować gigantyczny Zanpakutou Nnoitry gołymi rękoma i stopami. *'Cero Doble': jest to unikalne Cero stworzone przez Nel. Pochłania Cero wystrzelone przez przeciwnika, po czym dodaje swoje własne i oba wystrzeliwuje w przeciwnika z olbrzymią siłą. *'Wzmocniona siła': siła jej wzrasta w porównaniu do dziecięcej postaci tak bardzo, że potrafi jednym ciosem odrzucić przeciwnika na wiele metrów lub zatrzymać Cero Nnoitry gołymi dłońmi. Zanpakutō Jej Zanpakutō ma zieloną rękojeść oraz ostrze wyglądające jak zwykła katana. *'Resurrección':' Gamuza' Słowo uwalniające Zanpakutō to "utae" ("oznajmij"). Jej uwolniony kształt jest podobny do kobiety-centaura niosącej podwójną lancę. thumb|right|Gamuza *'Specjalne Moce Resurrección': Duża Siła: jej siła drastycznie wzrasta, pozwalając jej prawie zabić Nnoitorę. frame|right|Lanzador Verde Lanzador Verde: jeden z jej ataków jest nazwany Lanzador Verde, polega on na rzuceniu lancą bezpośrednio w stronę swojego przeciwnika. Lanca przesuwa się przy wysokiej szybkości i obraca nadzwyczajnie szybko, wwiercając się w to, co uderza. Fracción thumb|right|Fracción Nel : Arrancar którego maska przypomina insekta i który jest zupełnie niegroźny. Podróżuje ze swoim przybranym bratem Dondo Chakką oraz siostrą Nell Tu i "maskotką" Bawabawa. Po tym jak Nel podąża za Ichigo do Las Noches, on usiłuje ją dogonić, lecz napotyka Uryuu. On i Dondo Chakka byli wcześniej Arrancarami i podwładnymi Nel, która była wtedy 3 Espada. Ich maski zostały siłą usunięte przez Nnoitrę i zostali pozostawieni na śmierć razem z Nel. Pesche sądzi osoby poprzez ich wygląd i uważa, że Ishida jest najsłabszym członkiem grupy, podczas gdy Sado jest według niego najsilniejszy. Pesche posiada zdolność, którą nazwał Bezkresny Ślizg, który polega na napluciu na podłogę, przez co przeciwnik traci tarcie. Chociaż atak wydaje się bezużyteczny, dzięki niemu broń Cirucci stała się na chwilę nieszkodliwiona. W ten sposób Pesche pomógł Ishidzie w walce. Ten Fracción może używać miecza, który nazywa się Ultima i stworzony jest z tego samego co strzały Uryuu, czyli energii duchowej. : duży Arrancar mówiący w stylu Yakuza. Podróżuje ze swoim przybranym bratem i siostrą, Pesshe i Nel Tu, i zwierzęciem, Bawabawa. On, tak jak Pesche, próbuje dogonić Nel Tu, ale nie daje rady i idzie dalej z Renjim. Dondo był kiedyś Arrancarem, który służył Nel, przed tym jak Nnoitra siłą zerwał jego maskę i zostawił go na śmierć razem z Pesshe i Nel. Dondo nie posiada żadnych szczególnych umiejętności - kiedy Szayel Aporro Grantz tworzy kilka jego klonów, próbują one atakować Uryuu, ale wszystko kończy się na obściskiwaniu. Jego maska jest dość silna - Ishda nie zdołał jej rozbić. Dondo także jak Pesshe może używać miecza, oraz używać zupełnie nowego Cero - Cero Sincretico, które jest wystrzeliwane jako połączony atak Peschego, Dondo i Bawabawy. Dondo jest dodatkowo uczulony na punkcie swoich wzorków na plecach - twierdzi, że to nie kropki, tylko groszki. : Ciekawostki * Nelliel, Harribel i Cirucci Thunderwitch były jedynymi kobietami w Espadzie w swojej generacji. * Jest jedną z niewielu Arrancarów, którzy/e zachowują w jakiejś formie swoją broń. Poza nią tą cechą mogą się pochwalić: Baraggan Luisenbarn, Tia Harribel, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Nnoitra Jiruga, Aaroniero Arruruerie, Rudobōn i Mila-Rose. Cytaty *(jako dziecko kiedy patrzyła się na Rukię) Co cie łący z Itsygo? *(Do Nnoitry w dorosłej formie) Ponieważ... jesteś słabszy ode mnie. *''Niedługo będzie po wszystkim.'' *(Do Ichigo) Nadszedł czas, abym ja chroniła ciebie. *(Do Ichigo) Itsygo! Nawigacja Kategoria:Espada Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Arrancar Kategoria:Kobieta